Waves
by FanfictionWoman2000
Summary: (Modern Day) Katniss Everdeen gets invited, along with her cousin Cato, her sister Prim, and a fee friends to see the new band "Waves" at their first concert in Panem. It's their first tour, and Katniss, her friends and family get invited to come with them. Will there be trouble in paradise, or smooth sailing with "Waves"?y


**This is a new fanfiction based off of Seize Me by Simply Abbey. She is an amazing writer, and if you like this story, you definitely need to check out some of hers. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Waves: a Hunger Games Fanfiction**

Katniss

Waves. That's all I see. I see the bass player, with golden waves flowing down his head, over his forehead, and into his eyes. His eyes are crystal blue and remind me of the Pacific Ocean. I see waves literally pulsing out of the lead singers pink lips, with his dark brown hair just long enough to cover the tip of his nose if he had it in his face other than behind his ear. And the guitarist, his bronze flowing hair is almost hypnotic, and his seagreen eyes capture me, giving me images of the ocean creeping up on the sand. The drummers black buzcut hair and brown eyes make his smile brighter by comparison, and you can see the happiness flowing off of him like a waterfall. The percussionist in the back appears to be working various instruments in the back such as symbols and tambourines. The keyboardist, the only female in the group, has neon green hair that flops down her face in a boyish cut, which takes the appearance of seaweed. Her piercing silver eyes shine like fishing hooks, and I swear there as sharply cut as well.

My sister Prim, My best friends, Johanna Mason and Madge Undersee; and my cousin, Cato, sit here at the square, listening to possibly the best song I've ever heard from a beginning punk band called, ironically, Waves. Cato's girlfriend, Octavia, is the keyboardist, and she personally invited us to see their performance at the Panem town square. I'm swaying on the bench of a picnic table, and i swear its about to break my tailbone. I can see from the corner of my eye Johanna is staring at the percussionist in the back with the buzz cut, and Prim is staring at the drummer, Rory Hawthorne, who happens, along with the lead singer Gale, is our neighbor, and my good friends. Madge leans over across Cato, who laughs at her, and whispers to me that she calls the lead singer. I laugh halfheartedly and give her a small smile and a thumbs up. She would be perfect with Gale. She grins, and I continue staring at the guitarist. Those seagreen eyes look up one time, and I swear they lock with mine. He smirks, and im unsure whether at me or just in general. I blush in response. He winks, and I'm still unsure if its to me or not, but it seems to be directed towards me. I smile, and he hits a guitar riff much like the opening one to "Brain Stew", my favorite song, from my favorite band. I grin and look down to notice I'm in a Green Day shirt from Hot Topic. He was winking at me! Oh my gosh. I move my eyes to Gale, who smiles between the lyrics and I give him a small wave. I don't even try to get Rory's attention, because the sweat running down his face in concentration from the chorus of drum fills. It must be difficult so I'm guessing from the quick paced tempo. I lift my gaze to the bass with blue eyes, broad shoulders, and a rigid jawline. He smiles, and I freeze. Peeta Mellark. My god, he saved my life.

(fLaShBaCk!)

The rain was thundering against the roof of the Mellark Bakery. I had fallen in the mud and my achey muscles had given up on me. I hadn't sold the baby clothes, which meant I would go hungry that night and I would find something for prim. The small baby dress lay in the mud next to me. I fuzzily see a tall figure walking towards me. Great, they've come to finish me off. However, contrary to my thoughts, the figure pics me up and carries me through the door after looking both ways twice. He has the innocence not to look at me when he undresses me, and makes me bathe in his bathroom. I listen to his commanding voice, and I've decided from the fuzzy blue eyes and matted blonde hair who he was. I'm eventually clean, and he wraps me in a big towel, dries off my shivering body, and tells me to dress in a pair of what look like his jeans, and his A Day To Remember Shirt. I'm shivering still, and he puts a warm blanket on his bed and makes me sit with it. He wraps it around my cold body, and he softly brushes my hair. He braids it for me, and I gasp at how he knows exactly how I like my hair. He smiles softly and leaves through his bedroom door, only to return moments later with a bakery bag filled with something. He puts a finger to his mouth, grabs me and carries me out and through the hallway. Careful not to disturb anyone he writes a note about going on a walk, puts if in the table, and carries me out the door. I'm exhausted and quickly fall asleep in his arms. He must've brought me home, because he's whispering wake up. I open my eyes. He kisses my forehead, hands me the bag, and leaves me to do the rest. I open the door and show prim our dinner, and she says mom was taken to the hospital by our uncle Haymitch and Aunt Maysilee. She called him after she found mom on the floor, and I soothe her. Im sure it was not only tough on Prim, but aunt Maysilee too for having to see her sister on the floor unconcious.I open the bag and see cheese buns, a Mellark bakery specialty. She happily excepts one, and when i take a bite, I know I'm in love. And I'm not just talking about the cheese buns.

(EnD oF fLaShBaCk)

I'm still gaping at the bass player, and he smiles at me. He then looks like something in his brain looks horrified for a minute, and then ecstatic. They finish there last song of the night, and a tall man in a tight fitted black shirt and loose fitted jeans walks up to us.

"Excuse me, Cato Abernathy? Octavia has specific orders for me to walk you and your friends to their dressing room. An important discussion so I've been told. Everyone please come with me."

We follow him and come him to the dressing room with the door marked waves with everyone's autograph on it. I smile, and Cato knocks. There's a few clicks which I assume are the doors various locks being unlocked. Then we're greeted by Octavia's red lips upturned into a smile.

"Come on in guys." She kisses Cato on the cheek, and we follow her in their dressing room. She re locks the door and follows behind us. Peeta and the guitarist sit on a black couch with one arm, much like the ones you see in a therapist room. Gale stands next to the dresser, hurriedly looking for a pair of socks, and Rory walks out from the bathroom next to Octavia's blocked off part, since she's the only girl. Her nimble fingers painted cherry red point at Gale.

"This, is our lead singer Gale Hawthorne. He's the annoying one." She says, grinning. He rolls his eyes and they fall on me.

"Catnip!" He yells and pulls Prim and I into a giant bear hug.

"Can't- breathe-" I stumble out. He laughs and releases us.

Octavia laughs. "Anyway, that's Rory Hawthorne, our sweaty drummer." Rory waves, and recognizes Prim and I. He smiles at us, and I swear Prim blushes.

"Our percussionist, Thresh. He happens to be the sarcastic one."

He rolls his eyes and mocks her with his hands behind her back. I fight back a smile that would surely give him away.

"This is our guitarist, Finnick Odair. He's the jokester."

He grins and says hello, and I swear, he's so attractive I might cling to him like a magnet

"And last, but not least, this is Peeta Mellark, our bass player, the nerd." She says with a smirk.

He smiles shyly and waves, and his smile is incinerating.

"Well, now its their turn." She says to her band mates.

"I'm Cato Abernathy, Octavia's boyfriend and Katniss and Prim's cousin. My father Haymitch owns Abernathy's bar up on Washington Street." Says Cato with a smile.

Madge steps forward excitedly with an obvious bounce in her step."I'm Madge Undersee. My father is the mayor, and I live close to the Mellark bakery." She smiles at Peeta.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, and I live with my sister Prim out on 12th street. I went to high school with Madge, Gale and Peeta."

"I'm Primrose Everdeen, but call me Prim. I have an overprotective sister and a cat named Buttercup."

Johanna's next. "Hi, I'm Johanna Mason. I'm a stubborn bitch who fortunately met Katniss and Madge in college, and I'm easy to get along with." Well, short and to the point. That sounds like Jo. Octavia says they have news and to take a seat on the huge L shaped leather couch in the corner. We all sit except for her and Gale.

"Well, we're going on tour for a while, and we figured, maybe you'd all like to come with."She says with a small smile.

On tour with them? Wow! Are they serious? I give Prim a questioning look, and she shrugs and smiles in return. I'd happily go, I mean they're great. Their music is great and they seem like great people, but is it really a good idea to put myself on a tight fitted bus with Peeta and Finnick? Everyone agrees and looks at me.

"PLEEEAAASSSSEEE?!" Begs Prim.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Goes Jo Madge and Prim.


End file.
